


Citadel

by justanother30



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jean-Jacques Leroy, Bisexual Otabek Altin, Blow Jobs, College-aged Characters, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, POV Second Person, Rimming, Sex Club, Shower Sex, Singer Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanother30/pseuds/justanother30
Summary: Yuri is tired of being the only one that isn't having sex. He's on a mission to change that.I know I started this before Pliroy Week, but since I didn't have time to contribute to any of the prompts, I'll add this to finish it off to Day 8 - Bonus!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in 2nd person POV, so it may feel a little strange at first. Imagine you are the character as you read; that you are seeing things from their point of view. Once you get into it I promise you'll have fun!  
>   
>  **Yuri POV (reader is Yuri)**

You may be a little drunk when you blurt out, “I wanna go to Citidel for my birthday!”

Beka rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Right.”

He flags down the bartender, a petite but busty redhead. She leans over the counter, giving him a seductive smile and a better view of her boobs, which is the cue for you to roll _your_ eyes. God, everyone is always trying to get some. Can’t people just be normal for one night? 

You look back over to Beka. You know he’s trying to focus on being here for you, but he can’t quite help but give the girl one of his trademark smokey smiles. Which of course makes her melt. Great. This chick will probably be giving him a blow job out back during her break. 

Everywhere you go it’s always sex, sex, sex. And it’s so easy for everyone. 

Easy for everyone except you, that is.

It’s not like you don’t want to have sex. You do, you really, _really_ do. You have a great relationship with your prostate massager that you secretly ordered online. But anytime some lecher tries to come onto you in one of these places it gives you the heebie-jeebies. You don’t want to have sex with any of _those_ guys. Yuck.

Sometimes you wonder if you should just have sex with Beka. He’d probably be down for it. He's so open with you about his sex life and answers all your crazy questions. Plus you know he has sex with guys, too. But whenever you even think of kissing him it weirds you out too much. He’s your best friend. It’s not like that at all. 

You just need is someone who isn’t gross. You can practically see them. They’d be tall. And fit of course, so they could pick you up and toss you on a bed without a thought. You wouldn’t mind being tossed around a bit. Not. At. All. And they’d definitely have to be a great kisser. Not someone who looks like they would slobber all over you. Good teeth, a good smile and like, a really sexy deep voice. 

You let out a sigh. Yeah, you just need to get fucked by a hot, tall drink of water. 

Whining to Beka you try again. “Beka, I said I want to go to Citadel.”

Beka slowly pulls his attention away from the bartender, though not before licking his lips and throwing her one more sultry look over his shoulder. 

“I heard you. So you think going to a sex club and getting fucked by a stranger for your first time is the way to go?”

“Shhh!” you slur loudly and pull on his arm. “I won’t _be_ a virgin anymore if you take me to Citadel.”

The bartender giggles. Shit. You said that out loud, didn’t you? 

“What’s it to you?” you sneer at her as you wrap your arms around Beka and nuzzle into his neck. “My best friend doesn’t care that I’m a virgin. I’m not a slut like you.”

The girl turns as red as her hair.

“Okay, I’m cutting you off now,” Beka sighs loudly, then apologizes to the girl, reaching his hand out and brushing it over hers. She bites her lip then quickly bends over the bar and whispers something in his ear before turning away to help someone else.

“That bitch wants to suck your dick, huh?” You slump against Beka as he leads you back to your booth. “And you're totally gonna let her, aren’t you? How come sex is so easy for you?” 

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he plops you down next to Phichit.

“My cinnamon roll!” Phichit declares before pulling you onto his lap. “What’s wrong?” 

“I wanna have sex, but Beka won’t let me,” you gripe as you cuddle your head on Phichit’s shoulder.

“He wants to go to Citadel for his birthday,” Beka explains. He sounds a bit exasperated, so you stick out your tongue at him.

“Really?” Phichit’s surprise stings. 

“Yes, _really_. I need to get laid already. I’m tired of being the only one that doesn’t have any sex around here!”

“Why Citadel?” Phichit asks.

“Cause everyone goes there but me. You go. Beka goes. Even the pig goes.”

“JJ doesn’t go,” Beka says.

Your face gets hot. “What do I care if that jackass goes there? He’s a prude. Of course he wouldn’t go there.” 

Beka arches a brow. “You and I both know that JJ is anything but a prude.” 

You turn your face away, back into Phichit’s shoulder. Beka’s right. JJ isn’t a prude. If anyone's a prude it's you. Definitely _not_ JJ. You’ve seen the YouTube videos. JJ on stage shirtless, singing full-out, dripping with sweat. And then there's the underwear ad. Showing off his ass like that, in those red, tight— 

“Why don’t you just let me set you up with him?” Beka sighs. This isn’t the first time he’s offered.

But you scoff. “Why would I want you to do that?”

“Isn’t that _really_ why you want to go to Citadel?” Beka’s smirking now, and you want to punch him in the face. Stupid Beka.

Okay, so maybe that tall drink of water you’ve been dreaming of is a tall drink of _Canadian_ water. And maybe you thought he did go to Citadel like everyone else. But you would rather die than admit that you are just like all those other idiots, falling over themselves for JJ. You won’t be like one of them. You won’t!

Speaking of the devil. 

A loud commotion assaults your ears and the three of you turn to see a shit ton of people entering the bar. And then you spot him. Fucking JJ Leroy. Your stomach does about a dozen somersaults. Damn. He looks so hot tonight. As he makes his way through the crowd you can see all his fangirls gushing and it’s a wonder that no one slips in the puddles of drool they leave in his wake.

Everyone in this whole damn bar probably has a crush on him. And he knows it. He’s so full of himself, the way he smiles, the way he flicks his black hair off his handsome face, the way he drapes his jacket over his broad shoulders…

JJ turns your way and you slide quickly off Phichit’s lap, to which he smirks. Beka raises an eyebrow at you. You ignore them and take a slow sip from your drink. You definitely do _not_ watch JJ as he strides over to your booth with that sexy swagger of his.

“Hey guys!” he waves as he approaches and your heart starts racing. “What a crazy night! Just finished up a show at the Infirmary. We shut that place _down!_ ” He hoots and several of his dumb cronies behind him join in. “You should all come next time we play.” Then he leans in closer to you. He has a wicked twinkle in his eye, his voice dropping as he croons, “I’d love to see another beautiful JJ Girl in the audience.”

“Stop calling me a girl, asshole,” you mutter. “Besides, it looks like you already have enough skanks following you around.”

“Always room for one more,” JJ winks. Then he looks at you, right into your eyes and holds your gaze with his own deep blue ones for a beat longer than is normal. And another beat after that. Your breath stops and you feel your cheeks burn. 

_He’s just a player,_ you remind yourself over and over. But you can’t help but stare back at him. Then his lips quirk up in a shit-eating grin. And that’s when you remember you aren’t supposed to be swooning under his gaze.

You wrench your eyes away and focus on finishing your drink.

“Later guys,” JJ pushes himself back from the table. “Bye, princess.” 

Phichit looks over to you and you can feel his smile. You kick him under the table. “Shut up.”

He only laughs and leans closer to Beka, elbowing him. “You know what, Beka? I think we _should_ take Yuri to Citadel for his big day. Nineteen only comes once, you know? It’s the last of the teenage years. I’m sure if _certain_ people knew that Yuri was looking to pop his cherry, there would definitely be some interested parties.”

He and Beka look pointedly over to JJ.

You can’t help but follow their line of sight and look over at JJ too. God, what you wouldn’t give to have sex with that guy. You can just imagine it. But fantasy is one thing, reality is another. What if he’s horrible in bed? He’s such a dickwad that he’s probably horrible at sex, right? Or what if he’s got a tiny penis? A guy that full of himself has to have a tiny dick. But you know that’s not true. You’ve seen his bulge. You can’t keep that stuff secret in a men’s locker room. You look over and see him pull a girl to the dance floor. His hips circle just so and he’s definitely got rhythm. Fuck. Yeah, he’s probably an amazing lover.

But gah! You would die from embarrassment if JJ knew you were a virgin and had to have Beka set you up to finally have sex. Sure, you know Beka would do right by you. Maybe if he told JJ that you just wanted to have fun for your birthday — left the whole _virgin_ thing out of it? That could work.

You are so tired of _not_ having sex. And if it was with JJ… JJ’s not like those other creepoids. No, you have to admit you find JJ so fucking hot you get hard if you stare at him too long. You’re the one who said you wanted to have sex for your birthday. So did you mean it? It’s time to either eat shit or follow through. 

“Yura?” Beka asks. 

You bite your lip and shrug. “Yeah, it’s whatever. Just don’t tell him I’m a virgin, okay?”

“Okay,” his eyes gleam, mischievous. “I’ll set it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started just as a fun experiment in 2nd person POV, but has now grown and continues to grow!
> 
> Find me chatting about more Pliroy stuff on Twitter! @suzewrites 😁


	2. Chapter 2

Citadel is fucking insane. But not like how you thought it would be — though you really had no idea what to expect. 

How does a sex club work, anyway? Would people be running around naked? Or would you see whips and chains on every wall? 

You weren’t even sure how to dress. When Beka came over to pick you up he was dressed as he always was — T-shirt, jeans, leather jacket, boots. Phichit was no help either, sending you a pic of his outfit which consisted of a hot pink shoulder-length wig, booty shorts, and a crop top. 

You had decided for something middle-of-the-road — leggings and a tank top tied up into make-shift a crop top. Not as short as Phichit’s, but it shows your abs well enough. Smokey eyes and your hair pulled halfway up were the final touches to try to make yourself look more confident than you feel. You know you look pretty hot, but that’s not what’s making you nervous.

You and Beka pull up to the club and you're surprised. Apparently, a sex club looks like a regular club on the outside. On the inside, too. Dark, with the lights and bass pulsing. Some couples are dancing on platforms in the middle of the room, grinding all over each other. You see people making out, but then on a closer look, you can tell more things are happening in the recesses of the room.

You squint harder to make out the movements in the dark. And that's when you _really_ see what's going on. There are lap dances, which seems pretty tame for a sex club, but you also see heads bobbing and your eyes widen in shock before you turn away quickly. _Holy shit._ Okay, this really _is_ a sex club, not a regular club. You're in it now. This is not a drill.

And Beka and Phichit? Yeah, they meander over to the bar that's off to the side like it’s no big deal that people are sitting just a few feet away getting blow jobs. You try to act as chill as them as the three of you go over and get shots, though you’re trying not to hyperventilate. 

After the second round you are feeling slightly more relaxed until you hear a familiar, “Hey,” and your knees go weak. 

Fuck. JJ’s here and he’s here to have _sex_ with you. In a _sex club._ What the _hell_ are you doing? How did you let Beka and Phichit talk you into this? Oh, wait, it was your idea. You’re not drunk enough for this. You may never be drunk enough.

You put the shot glass up to your mouth again and try to drain any remaining liquor. A single drop is all that lands on your tongue. Dammit. 

Beka puts his hand on your shoulder and squeezes. He and Phichit told you earlier that if you were uncomfortable at any point they would take you home. But you can’t back out now. How would that look? What would JJ think?

“I’m good,” you quietly answer Beka’s unspoken question as you put the glass down. As soon as you do the bartender is filling it up again. Along with a glass for JJ. 

“Happy birthday, Yuri,” he clinks his glass to yours and downs the shot. 

Hearing JJ call you by your real name — not princess, or dollface, or some other shit — makes you pause. 

“You okay?” he asks, looking at the shot in your hand, paused by your mouth.

You nod without turning and down the shot. Then you force yourself to look up at him. 

He smiles wide and your heart does a couple of flips. “Well, hello gorgeous.” He runs his finger down your arm and goosebumps immediately rise under his touch. “You look amazing tonight.” 

You bite your lip at the compliment and start blushing like an idiot. You know JJ flirts with everyone like that. But tonight it’s your birthday, so you’re going to pretend. You’re going to pretend he only has eyes for you. You’re going to squeeze every moment out of your fantasy coming to life. 

JJ raises an eyebrow and there’s a question on his face like he’s expecting something. What did you miss? Are you fucking this up already? _Shit._ You turn to look back at Beka, pleading silently for help. 

Beka squeezes your shoulder again and nods towards JJ. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay with this?” he says quietly, leaning in.

God. JJ must think you’re an idiot, needing Beka to ask him to come and have sex with you. You _are_ an idiot. You turn back to JJ who is standing there looking intently at you, concern etching his face. Why on earth did JJ agree to this? He could have sex with anyone. He probably does. He probably has sex with all those skanks that follow him around. And he doesn’t realize you’re a virgin. What if you’re bad at it? You have no idea what you’re doing. What if—

“Yuri?” JJ’s finger lifts your chin, breaking you from your thoughts. His touch is gentle. So is his smile. “I just want to make you feel good so you can have a great birthday, ‘kay?”

You gulp, trying to swallow down your panic. 

He’s right. This is your fucking birthday and you are here to live out your fantasy of finally getting fucked by the hottest guy you know. You can do this. This is _JJ_ standing in front of you. Hot, sexy JJ. The man of your dreams. Here. To fuck _you._

You nod and try to speak, “Wha—” but your voice cracks. After clearing your throat you try again. “What about you? Are _you_ okay with this?”

He doesn’t answer, but instead says, “Close your eyes.”

You do, grateful for the chance to escape for a moment. Then you feel something soft against your mouth and it takes you a split-second to realize it’s JJ’s lips. You make a startled noise and your eyes open in shock to see JJ’s face _right there,_ his eyes closed, features relaxed. Fucking hell, you’ve never been kissed before. 

_So close your damn eyes, you dumbass._

Once your eyes flutter back closed, you simply concentrate on JJ’s lips moving over yours. They’re warm and soft. And just a little bit wet. Oh. That’s his _tongue._ It’s lightly licking your lips. Oh, shit. JJ tilts his head and moves closer, sliding his hands around your hips. You suck in a breath and part your lips, which gives him the opening he obviously wanted to lick his way into your mouth. 

_Holy…_ JJ’s tongue is making its way around your mouth now. He seems determined to explore every inch of it. It's laughable that you were worried that kissing might be gross. But nope. Your tall drink of water doesn’t feel gross at all. The way JJ’s kissing you… It’s definitely _not_ slobbery. It’s slow and languid and it’s sending tingles throughout your entire body. 

You relax into the kiss, and JJ hums against your lips. You softly moan back. God, kissing feels so fantastic and JJ is an _amazing_ kisser. Sure, it’s probably because he’s kissed every JJ Girl he’s come across, but you don’t want to think about that. Right now you just want to enjoy JJ’s lips and mouth and tongue.

You feel pretty light-headed so you reach out, grabbing JJ’s jacket for support. He pulls you in further, taking your full body weight against him. Oh fuck, he’s so strong against you. Feeling him hold you like this… It makes your legs turn to jelly and you fully melt into his body. The kiss deepens as his hands slide down over your ass. They just rest there, thumbs lightly stroking. You crave more though, so you automatically push back. A light squeeze makes you gasp for air, finally breaking the kiss.

“Feel good?” JJ smiles against your lips. 

You try to catch your breath. No, it didn't feel good. It felt fucking _epic._

JJ leans back in and starts running his tongue down your neck. “I could kiss you all night, princess.”

“Not…not princess…” you protest, your voice much to light and breathy to sound too irritated about it though.

His chuckle vibrates against your skin, sending a shiver through you. “Okay. How about…” he pauses to suck on a spot that makes your breath hitch, “…kitten?”

You scrunch your face in disgust and shake your head.

JJ starts listing off pet names as he nibbles his way down your neck. “Tiger? Sweetheart? Darling? Angel? Baby?”

You let out a soft moan at the way he says that last one.

“Hmm. Baby, then. Simple. I like it.”

JJ gives you another soft kiss and then sets you more upright.

You look behind you and see that Beka and Phichit have made themselves scarce. You wonder where they went off to, but then JJ slips his hand around yours and squeezes.

“Don’t worry about them. You’re mine for the night.” He leads you away from the bar. “Come with me, baby.”

You guys make your way through the dance floor, weaving in and out of couples who are dry humping in the dark. Getting themselves worked up. You’re already worked up. That kiss was everything you had hoped your first kiss would be. But dammit, why is JJ so good at everything? You want to hate him for it, but you’ll do that later. Right now you can’t wait for him to kiss you like that again.

Leaving the dance floor you find yourself entering a room that stops you in your tracks. There are beds scattered all around, beaded curtains surrounding them, but those curtains do nothing to hide what is happening on those beds. They are full of people. Doing _things_. Fuck. Wow. Fuck. Yes, they are _fucking._ Here where anyone can see them. 

“Don't worry. This isn't where I'm taking you,” JJ chuckles and pulls your hand to get you moving again.

You know you are so red and you try not to look, but everywhere you turn your head you find yourself facing another bed, witnessing things you have only seen on porn videos. And some things you haven’t seen before.

You’re almost through the room when you pause again. You can’t help it. It’s just a woman fucking a dude, but there's something in the way the way she moves on him that makes your gut clench. She’s riding him reverse so you can’t see him, only his feet splayed out in front of her. His hands are moving over her hips from behind, fingers gripping tight. She’s swiveling her hips in a steady slow rhythm, back and forth, over and over. It's hypnotizing. She looks at you with half-lidded eyes and you keep watching the motion of her hips and how the guy's fingers dig into her deeper and deeper. They’ll probably leave bruises.

You feel surrounded by heat and realize JJ is behind you. His arm is wrapped around your shoulders, hand slowly making its way down your chest until it’s splayed over your pec, cupping it, massaging it, thumb running over your nipple, hard now through your tank top. He squeezes in time to the rhythm of the girl. You’re breathing fast and there’s the familiar heat in your groin. Your head lolls back and is caught against JJ’s chest behind you. He presses close and you feel him hard against your back.

“Can you feel how hot I am for you, baby?”

“Shit…”

“Let’s go somewhere more private. I want you all to myself.”

JJ strides quicken now and you have to jog a little to keep up. Once you make your way out of that bizarre porn-on-display room, he pulls you up a winding staircase. This area of the club is lighter. It’s not bright by any means, but there are no pulsing lights and it feels softer. Classier. The music has faded away, so it’s quieter. Well, except for all the sex sounds, that is.

You make your way down a long hallway lined with doors. You hear cries and moans behind most. At the end of the hall you see a set of double doors with a “Reserved” sign hanging from golden tassels on the doorknob. JJ unlocks the door with a key card and you’re suddenly swept off your feet as he hauls you bridal style across the threshold.

You hardly notice the room, it’s golden tones glowing in the dim light, because JJ is kissing you again. Harder this time. You don't even register he’s made his way across the room before you are on your back a moment later, beneath him on the biggest bed you’ve ever seen, drowning in a sea of pillows.

You lose JJ’s mouth as pillows cover your head. 

“Why do they even have these?” he mutters, irritated, as he bats them off the bed. 

It’s this moment — this smallest crack in the fantasy — that's like a bucket of cold water thrown in your face. 

Holy fuck. Here you are with JJ on a bed bigger than your bedroom and he is about to _fuck_ you and you’ve never fucked anyone in your life. JJ is expecting you to know what you are doing, but you have _no fucking clue_ what you are doing. Sure the kissing has been amazing, but kissing and fucking are two very different things. 

You’re a disaster. 

This is going to be a fucking disaster.

JJ shoves the last of the pillows away and settles himself over you, the hungriest look in his eyes. He licks his lips and you feel like he's going to devour you. Which makes your eyes go wide with panic.

No, you can't do this. You thought you could, but you're not like Beka or Phichit. Not like this.

JJ closes his eyes and leans down.

“Wait!” you shout out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I did not plan on Yuri freaking out! So now things move in a new and interesting direction!


	3. Chapter 3

Your hand is shaky as you lift the glass to your mouth, the sound of ice clinking echoing loudly. JJ is crouched in front of you as you sit on the couch in his apartment. He’s rubbing your knee, brow furrowed with concern.

“Better?” he asks after you take a big gulp of vodka. 

You nod but finish the rest quickly. 

JJ keeps rubbing your knee. It feels fidgety and it’s making you even more fidgety. You put your hand over it to stop it. JJ looks down at your hand covering his for a long moment. Uh-oh. What did you do now? Is this bad, touching him? You just wanted to still his hand. Does JJ think you mean more by it? Does—

JJ lifts your hand to his mouth and brushes a gentle kiss on the back of it. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your birthday wish.”

What the hell is he talking about? _You_ ruined your own birthday wish, freaking out on JJ back at Citadel. The moment you told him to stop, JJ practically lept off the bed, asking if he’d been too pushy for your first time. And _that’s_ how you learned that JJ knew all along that you were a virgin. Fucking Beka. You cringe remembering how you kept yelling about Beka betraying you and that you would never ever in a million years trust him again, while JJ kept trying to talk you down. 

God, what a nightmare this has turned out to be.

“You didn’t ruin my birthday, JJ,” you say, giving him a rueful smile. “That was all me back there. I’m the one who’s sorry. I never should have agreed to have Beka ask you out for me in the first place. That was so fucking stupid.”

JJ’s face drops. He looks like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles again. You don’t know why he keeps apologizing. It’s not like any of this was _his_ fault. You and your stupid fantasy.

The silence stretches for a minute. JJ isn’t moving from his spot, but he’s not looking at you either.

“I should probably go home,” you sigh. You go to put your glass on the coffee table but you almost miss. Your nerves are still pretty shot. “I just… need a minute.”

“You—you don’t have to go right away,” JJ doesn’t look at you, and is he _blushing_? “I mean, if you want to hang out for a little bit that would be nice. No hanky panky. We could just watch a movie. I’ve got some leftover gumbo in the fridge.”

Your mind catches on something and you can’t help but snort out a laugh. “Did you just say ‘hanky panky’?”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” JJ lets out a quiet laugh and for the first time all evening you feel your shoulders relax a little.

You should really go home though. JJ’s already done enough for you. No need to drag him further into this mess of a night. But at the sound of food, your stomach rumbles — loudly, of freaking course — and you realize you're starving and still pretty shaky.

“Um, yeah,” you say, sheepish. “Some food would probably be good.”

JJ beams at you and again you’re reminded of a big puppy, his smile is so bright and happy. You can’t help but feel a little gooey at that smile. With a flash of movement, JJ is up and practically running into his kitchen and you soon hear the clinking of dishes. You are a bit shocked at this new insight. JJ eats leftovers? That’s so… so… _normal._

Come to think of it, JJ’s apartment is pretty normal too. It’s huge mind you, and you can tell his furniture isn’t second-hand like most of yours, but at the same time it doesn’t feel overly fancy. As you look around you see a messy stack of video games next to the entertainment center, a bunch of mail scattered over the table, a hoodie thrown on the chair next to the couch, a few pairs of shoes kicked off to the side by the front door. Not like it’s a pig sty in here. It just feels lived in. Homey.

A few minutes later the two of you are sitting next to each other on the couch eating the most delicious gumbo you’ve ever had. Seriously. Who made this shit? You can’t even talk, because you’re too busy shoveling food into your mouth. That probably has to do with the stress, too. 

When you are scrapping the bottom of your bowl, you look over and see JJ grinning at you. “Do you want some more?”

Yes, you absolutely do, but you hold off. It would probably be rude to eat up all his leftovers. “That’s okay.”

“Looks like you really liked it.”

You flush and nod. “Where’d you get it?”

“My mom. Her side of the family is originally from New Orleans and it's a secret family recipe. It’s the best, isn’t it?” JJ finishes up and after dropping your bowls back in the kitchen rejoins you on the couch.

He’s still acting somewhat skittish around you — sitting next to you, but not _close_ to you. Shit. Yeah, you've pretty much ruined your chances of anything sex-wise with him. You resign yourself to the friend-zone as the movie you picked starts. Some thriller-sci-fi-something-or-other. You weren’t paying that much attention.

JJ’s couch is amazingly comfortable and he has a fucking huge TV. He dims the lights and you settle in. After about ten minutes you have already figured out exactly where the plot of the movie is going and start making quippy remarks. You always talk during movies, which drives Beka and Phichit bonkers, but you can’t help it. JJ doesn’t seem to mind though, laughing and adding his own comments back. As the movie progresses you pull your legs up under you, relaxing into the cushions. 

JJ looks more relaxed now, too. This version of JJ isn’t how you expected him to be at all. He’s just here, sock-covered feet propped up on his coffee table, watching a movie with you like you guys hang out all the time. He’s ditched his designer jacket and donned a college sweatshirt over his T-shirt. His hair got a little mussed when he pulled it over his head, and dammit if he isn’t hotter for it. 

You’re used to curling into Beka or Phichit when you watch movies and wish you could do the same with JJ now. With a belly full of food, just sitting here with him like this, you don’t feel anxious anymore. Instead, you feel that heat start to build in your gut again.

He’s laughing at the movie, calling out how the complicated science thing the characters are trying to pull off on-screen could never happen in real life and you smile. That’s just the sort of movie bullshit you enjoy calling out, too.

You really want to snuggle into him, but do you risk it? You try for stealth, stretching for a moment to reposition yourself just a couple of inches closer, then wait with bated breath to see if he’ll move away. He doesn’t. Instead, he stretches both arms above his head then drops them along the back of the couch. His hand would be touching you if it wasn’t draped over the back.

You adjust again, moving even closer. He shifts his legs after stretching them out on the coffee table and now his thigh is in contact with your knee.

The two of you continue to shift, “trying to get more comfortable,” and eventually you are right next to him, practically in the crook of his arm. You’re stiff as a board though, holding your body upright, trying not to sink back into the cushions. Into JJ. He moves his arm so it’s hovering over your shoulders, mere inches away from making contact.

Okay, this is ridiculous. It's obvious what you both are trying to do, but your heart beats loudly as you take a deep breath and finally lean back against him.

As soon as you relax your head onto JJ’s chest, his arm drops around your shoulders. It rests there lightly for a moment, but then it tightens and pulls you closer while his other arm reaches across to encircle you completely. You smile and sigh, content to stay like this for the rest of the movie. 

Of course, that lasts all of five minutes. You're at the part of the movie where the two main characters (who have hated each other from the beginning) are now stuck together in some sort of room and their sexual tension is evident. You know what’s coming and you hold your breath. Because now they are kissing. Yes, the couple on the screen are totally making out, and wowzers, it’s a really hot kiss. 

JJ squirms slightly and you hear his heartbeat quicken under your ear as you lay against him. You dare a glance up, only to see him looking back down at you. You both just stare at each other for a moment before his face moves closer by a fraction. He’s looking intently at your mouth and doesn’t look away. You’re trying not to breathe, trying not to make a wrong move or startle him and make him pull back. But he keeps inching closer and closer and all you can do is continue to hold your breath.

Almost. _Almost._ You close your eyes and pray his lips will finally connect.

Then you feel it. A light graze. JJ's kiss is just a brush of lips. Not like earlier when he was eating your mouth. JJ gives you another light kiss and you sigh. Luckily, the third time he captures your lips fully, sucking them into his mouth. Then he’s cupping your face and leaning in further. You shift, sitting up more so you can kiss him better. 

With each kiss you both move closer, becoming more intertwined. Your hand reaching around his neck. His arm snaking around your waist. Your lips move over each other’s and the kiss is so soft and warm. You are ecstatic that you are back to kissing JJ again. You don’t want to ever stop.

“I really could kiss you all night,” JJ murmurs.

“So why don’t you then?” you tease him back. Are you really teasing JJ right now? Yes, yes you are, and you’re rewarded with a deep chuckle before he lightly runs his tongue under your top lip and you let out a soft moan.

“You like that?” JJ does it again, running his tongue back and forth a few more times. You shiver and brush your own tongue back against his, and that’s when all this tongue foreplay stops and the _real_ making out begins.

You don’t know how much time passes as you sit there on JJ's couch, kissing him. This isn’t like your first kiss back in the club. This kiss never seems to stop, one melding into the next. You just keep kissing and kissing, tongues and lips constantly moving. And you start to sync up with JJ. Inhaling when he does. Switching the tilt of your heads at the same time.

JJ’s hands are moving over your back, stroking your arms, your face. He doesn't get more handsy than that. But dammit you want him to. He sucks your tongue and your stomach clenches. He licks the roof of your mouth and your groin starts pulsing. The more JJ kisses you, the more you heat up. The deeper his tongue explores, the more you crave to be touched everywhere. 

Kissing JJ is fantastic, but it’s not enough. You want more. You want…

“I want hanky panky,” you say before you tug JJ’s lip with your teeth. His eyes fly open in surprise. 

“We don’t have to,” he sounds nervous. “I mean, it would be your first time. Are you sure you want to… with _me?_ I know I messed things up back at Citadel—”

You take JJ’s hand and, feeling bolder than you ever have in your entire life, move it down to cover your semi. He doesn’t move, just stares at you with wide eyes. 

You’re biting your lip. You’re nervous too, but not panicking at all right now. You want this. You want him. 

“Just… go slow, okay?”

JJ takes a deep inhale and nods. “Whatever you want, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... HANKY PANKY!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

You’re panting harder than if you were running a marathon right now. JJ is naked above you. Naked, sweaty, and rocking in and out of you with the sweetest rhythm. He’s breathing just as hard as you. Your breaths are mingling together and then he’s kissing you again. This whole time he’s barely stopped kissing you. 

His skin is hot against yours and you are holding onto him so tight you’re surprised he hasn’t said anything. But neither of you are talking right now. The only sounds coming out of you are moans. You can’t stop moaning. Really, you’ve tried holding it in, but you just can’t stop. You’re trying not to be loud, but God. It feels… _So. Fucking. Good._

JJ is propped on his forearms and every time he surges forward you’re pushed deeper into the couch. The cushions are askew. You widen your legs even more than they already are, as wide as they can go, one pressed against the back of the couch, the other practically fall of the edge on the other side, and tilt your hips up into his, pumping up and down like a piston, meeting JJ thrust for thrust. You aren’t even thinking about it, your hips just move automatically.

He’s thrusting into you harder now, and he’s grunting. Deep guttural grunts that you swallow up as he pushes his tongue deep in your mouth. You grip him harder, but your arms keep slipping from the sweat on his back. You’re trying to pull him closer, as close as you can, wrapping your legs around him, locking your ankles. You’re getting closer and closer to that edge. You want it, you need it, the release. But at the same time, you wish this could go on forever.

“Fuck… JJ… _more…_ ” those are the only words you can muster. The only words that matter.

“Okay, baby,” he pants out.

The rhythm slows for a moment as JJ readjusts himself. You miss it immediately, but at the same time are glad for a chance to catch your breath. Feeling JJ inside you is unlike any sensation you’ve felt before. His dick is definitely _not_ small at all, and you’re very grateful he took his time prepping you. 

You look up at JJ. He’s flushed and glistening and he feels so good inside you. You’re fucking having fucking sex with fucking JJ! And shit but it’s AMAZING. Your heart is pounding and your insides are pulsing. This is it. You take this moment and try to hold onto it as tightly as you’ve been holding onto JJ. 

JJ catches you staring at him. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” you breath out. “Feels so good.” 

It feels more than just _good,_ but your brain can’t seem to think of any other words right now. 

JJ’s smiles, “Told you I wanted to make you feel good.”

You chuckle and pull him down for another kiss. He comes easily, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You’re still connected but JJ’s not moving at the moment, simply focused on kissing the bejesus out of you. The passion builds back up again pretty quickly and he’s pulling you as close to his body as he possibly can. Then he begins grinding himself inside you and _holy fucking shit._ Your insides light up and you grind back.

“Yuri… baby… oh _fuck_ baby…” He’s burrowing his head in the crook of your neck, mouth open against it, sucking and licking, and overall driving you wild. Desperation rushes back in, and that brief pause you guys had is completely pushed aside by the desire to simply fuck yourselves into oblivion.

JJ lifts himself off you, straightening his arms to arch his back, giving him more leverage to slam into you now. The new angle hits you just right and you cry out.

“Oh God, JJ! _Yes!_ ”

JJ smiles, but it’s a hungry, feral smile as he snaps his hips into you again. The sound of skin slapping skin always sounded so weird in porn videos. But here? The fast slap, slap, slap of JJ’s body connecting with yours as he drives deeper into you? You haven’t heard anything more erotic in your life. 

You wrap your legs higher around him now, arching your back into him. JJ’s arms are shaking above you, and he shifts them to lock them in place. You’re shaking too, as you feel the rush of climax start to build. 

You can’t hold it back anymore and you cry out, “Oh _fuck,_ oh _fuck,_ oh _fuck!_ ”

“Jack yourself,” JJ commands, and you haven’t even been coherent enough to think of it sooner, but now you’re jerking off fast and hard and you’re suddenly coming all over your hand and abs, spurting haphazardly in long bursts.

JJ immediately follows, shouting out, “Fuck, _yes!_ ” and pushes himself so deep inside you, you can practically feel it in your belly. His hips shake erratically against you and his face looks so fucking hot as he comes, you would come some more if you could.

He collapses on top of you and you wrap your arms around him. You just lay there with him, panting in wonder for who knows how long. You can’t believe you did it. You _finally_ had sex. Sure, it was on JJ’s couch — not exactly fantasy material. But in a way, it was better. Because even though it wasn’t wasn’t in a sexy setting, it felt exactly how you wanted it to feel.

JJ lifts his head after his breathing has slowed and pushes your hair back. Then he’s kissing every part of your face with soft open-mouth kisses. 

“Baby, that was so hot. Did you like it?”

He’s kidding, right? You roll your eyes and grab his face to kiss him slowly for several minutes.

Finally, JJ breaks the kiss. “Do you want to stay the night? My bed is really comfy.”

 _Of course_ you want to stay the night. JJ leads you to his room, and after cleaning you both off quickly with a towel from his floor, pulls you into bed with him.

The two of you are still naked, laying on your sides, just gazing at each other in the dark.

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet,” you say. 

JJ smiles but doesn’t say anything back. He simply puts his hand around your neck and pulls you in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

All fantasies have to come to an end eventually. 

The sheets are tangled around you and the pillow is wet under your cheek where you drooled on it as you slept. Way to go, sleeping beauty.

Shifting in the bed you can’t help but groan. You’re sore. You knew you would be, but it still takes you by surprise how much.

Even though you’re sore, you’re still buzzing from your sex high. Yes, you _may_ have had sex again with JJ when you were in a proper bed, not just on his couch. And it _may_ have been just as incredible. Though you hate to admit it, JJ is a very skillful lover. And despite the rocky start last night, you eventually got your birthday wish and have left your virgin status behind for good!

JJ stirs next to you. You can tell he’s yawning when he says, “How are you feeling baby? Sore?” 

“Yeah,” you croak, throat dry from sleep. 

JJ snuggles up behind you and hugs you close. You would enjoy it more if you didn’t feel so gross. You’re thirsty and sore and you wish JJ wasn’t seeing you like this, all groggy and sleep-mussed. You should probably get going so you can go home and take a nice hot bath before your classes start.

You feel kisses trailing up your back and then teeth nibbling under your ear. Okay, maybe you don’t have to get home _right_ this minute.

But when JJ rolls you over onto your back and leans in for a kiss you pull back. “I have morning breath!” Your hand flies in front of your face. “And you probably do too!”

JJ rolls his eyes and chuckles before pulling your hand away to give you a light peck on the lips. “It’s fine.”

Then he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, giving you a nice view of his meaty ass. Wow. You sure wouldn’t mind seeing _that_ more often. From the bathroom, you hear him let out a loud sigh and start peeing. Okay, that is just weird. Isn’t that weird? Hearing someone pee? It’s not like some stranger standing next to you at a urinal. It’s someone you slept with! 

Realization dawns. If you can hear _him,_ that means he’ll be able to hear _you_ when you go. Oh, God no!

You hear a flush and you’re not sure if you can look at JJ when he comes back out. Luckily, he stays in the bathroom for a few more minutes. You hear water running and the sounds of him brushing his teeth, then gargling and spitting.

When JJ returns he looks more refreshed. Plopping down next to you on the bed he kisses your cheek and says, “Your turn. You can use my toothbrush.”

In the bathroom you stand over the toilet, hesitating. This is so weird. This is so fucking weird. You really need to pee but JJ is just beyond the door, lying in his bed. You’ve gone through a lot of crazy shit in the past 24 hours, but _this_ is what your brain decides to short-circuit on. 

It’s crazy. All of this is crazy. You went to a sex club where you got your first kiss by the hot bad-boy player you’ve had a crush on for years, seen sex things you never thought you’d ever see in real life, freaked out over losing your virginity, went home with your hot crush where you just hung out and had leftovers and watched a movie like you were pals that did that sort of thing all the time, but then you made out with him which turned into having the hottest sex you could ever imagine. And _now_ you’re freaking out about JJ hearing you _pee_? His dick was up your ass for Christ’s sake. _Just pee already!_

Finally you do it, trying to pee as quickly as you can. After washing your hands you throw some water on your face then stare down at the toothbrush on the counter. That was just in JJ’s mouth. But again, why are you freaking out about this? His tongue was practically licking your tonsils last night, sooo… You grab the damn toothbrush and brush your teeth faster than you ever have. Then you run your fingers quickly through your hair to try to comb out some of the tangles before opening the door.

“Everything alright there?” JJ teases. “I wasn’t sure if you were ever coming out.”

You scurry back under the covers and pull them over your head. “Ugh!”

“What’s the matter, baby?” He’s trying to pull the covers back but you keep a tight grip on them.

“I look so gross right now and you could hear me pee!”

“Oh my God!” JJ laughs, loud and hearty. You’ve never heard him laugh like that before and you really like the sound of it, even though you still want to hide from him. He keeps pulling at the covers. “Come here.” 

He finally manages to pry them away and turns you over to look up at him. Although he’s still chuckling, he’s running his fingers through your hair and looking at you in a way that makes your heart beat double-time. 

“You’re gorgeous, Yuri. Whether you’re all dressed up,” he leans down and gives you a tender kiss, “or first thing in the morning.” 

He continues to kiss you. His mouth is cool and tastes minty like yours probably tastes, too. And you can’t help it, you swoon a little. Not just at the kiss, but at his words. It didn’t sound like a fake compliment. It sounded sweet and sincere. 

_JJ Leroy thinks you’re gorgeous._

“And of course I could hear you pee,” he says with a smile against your lips.

You fling your hands up to cover your face, which is now on fire, while JJ laughs and laughs. 

_Ugh!_ You try to roll away again, but he pins you down with his entire body, keeping you trapped. You're still covering your face but he doesn’t seem to care and simply starts trailing kisses down your neck to your collarbone. 

Despite your embarrassment you start to melt under his ministrations, bit by bit. His hand runs over your chest, stopping at your pec to massage it. When he brushes his thumb over your nipple you immediately forget your chagrin and arch into his touch. You may have whimpered a little. 

Fuck! You really love the way he touches you. How is it that one moment JJ is just a normal guy, annoying you and teasing you, and the next moment he’s a sex god wringing pleasure out of every nerve in your body? 

Twisting your nipple makes you moan in earnest.

“You really liked this last night, didn’t you?” JJ grins. 

You bite your lip and barely breathe out, “Uh-huh,” which only makes his grin turn wicked before he bends down and takes your nipple in his mouth. Oh, _wow_. He’s sucking and sucking, grazing his teeth across it, and now you’re squirming and breathing hard again. At this rate, you’re not going anywhere. Maybe you can just skip class today.

JJ releases you with a pop. “Shit, baby, you are _so_ sensitive. I wish I could just keep you in my bed all day and explore every inch of your body.” He sighs, “But I have to get to class.”

“Yeah,” you swallow, still trying to slow your breathing back to normal. “I have class later, too.”

“How about a quickie?”

“A quickie?”

His eyebrows waggle, then he slides down between your legs. Oh. _Oh._ You stare at him wide-eyed as he winks and dives down, pulling you fully into his mouth.

Your eyes roll back in your head. _Holy mother of God._

What is it with JJ’s mouth? It’s like magic. Everywhere he puts it, your body feels like it will explode. And now that mouth is around your cock, humming around it, and you can’t even see the room anymore, your eyes are all fuzzy and your entire body is buzzing. He keeps humming and humming. The vibration is like nothing you’ve felt before. 

When you open your eyes to look down, you see a dark head bobbing over your groin. He’s got his forefinger and thumb in a tight ring beneath his mouth as he moves both hand and mouth up and down in a constant firm grip. And he’s sucking _so hard._ You’re going to lose your shit. The way he’s going at it you’re surprised you last a dozen strokes when you’re suddenly shooting down his throat and he’s drinking you down like he can’t get enough.

“ _Fuck…_ ” you sigh.

He moves up next to you on the bed and hooks his thumb in your mouth to pull you towards him. Then he kisses you so deeply you feel your toes curl. You taste something salty in his mouth and realize it's _your come._ You can taste yourself in JJ’s mouth, and isn’t that just the hottest thing ever? You chase his kiss to taste more.

You guys make out for a few more minutes, but too soon JJ’s pulling back and groaning. “I _really_ have to get ready for class.”

You’re still a pile of mush on his bed, but JJ is rolling off and then rifling through his drawers for clothes.

“Come on,” he pulls you up to sitting, then drags you back to the bathroom. “It will go faster if we shower together.”

You follow him because, JJ, shower — _duh._

Though you prefer baths over showers, he’s got one of those really nice rain showers and the spray actually covers you both. Once you feel the hot water on your body it starts to feel better. Without preamble, JJ starts washing your hair, his strong fingers massaging your scalp. You automatically close your eyes and relax.

“Rinse,” he says and you lean your head back, letting the shampoo run down your back. JJ is washing himself down quickly, then hands you the soap while he just as quickly scrubs his own hair. Even though he’s showering like every other normal person on the planet he’s still hot as fuck and you can’t help but stare because he’s _right there,_ naked and wet. 

You drop the soap. His chest is like a magnet for your hand and before you know it you’re touching him, running your fingers over his pecs and down his six pack. JJ stops rinsing his hair and watches you as your hand moves lower until you’re palming his cock, trailing your fingers along it lightly.

JJ pants out a breath. “Keep touching me like that and I’m going to get hard real quick.”

You smile. _That’s right_. He’s not the only one who can tease and torture. You continue to brush your fingers up and down, before taking him firmer in your grasp. “Good.” 

He huffs out a laugh and closes his eyes as you begin to stroke him. After a minute JJ reaches for something behind you. Lube. You’re not sure how this won’t just come off under the water, but he’s pouring it over his dick as your hand runs over it and soon your hand is slick and moving smoothly. It must be some special lube because it’s not washing off.

He grows heavy and large in your hand and you look down, like _really_ look at his dick. It’s fucking huge. How was _that_ inside you last night? No wonder you’re sore.

“It’s okay to squeeze me hard,” he says. “And squeeze harder when you tug it.” 

When you do he moans out and that sound does something to you. _You_ did that. _You_ made JJ moan like that. You continue, just the way he likes it, and he drapes his forearms over your shoulders, dropping his head down to rest against yours. “Oh, yes baby, _fuck._ It feels so good when you touch me like that.”

He’s panting and the water is coming down on top of you both and you keep squeezing and tugging. You can tell he’s close. He's pumping into your hand and chanting, “Harder, _harder_ ,” then he’s sticking his tongue down your throat, thrusting it like he’s fucking you. When he comes a moment later, his mouth is still over yours and he moans into your kiss with parted lips. You keep stroking him through his shudders until he puts his hand on yours to stop you. 

For a moment he hangs his body over you, panting in your ear as he comes down from his high. Then he gives a small nip on your neck before moving away. You shudder when your bodies stop touching.

You feel strangely robotic now as you bend down and pick up the soap so you can both wash the come off. After you finish, JJ turns off the water and hands you a big fluffy towel. Once he's dressed he runs to go grab your clothes from the living room. 

That's when it hits you as you stand wrapped in a towel, waiting for him to come back. It’s done. Your time with JJ is over. You had him for a night, but now he’s no longer yours. He’ll drop you off, go to class, and that will be the end of it. 

You knew that this was just a one-time thing with him. A fun present for your birthday. _Pop Yuri’s cherry and show him a good time, will ya JJ?_

Well, job accomplished. JJ made your first time feel great. It was really everything you’d hoped it would be. You should be happy. You had sex with JJ and it was amazing.

So why do you feel like burying your head in your hands and crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... of course I can't write something that's just fluffy! I've got to throw a few feelings in there! Next time they'll work it all out. You'll see!
> 
> You can always yell at me in the comments or on Twitter [@suzewrites](https://twitter.com/suzewrites).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you wondering what JJ thinks of all of this... now we switch...
> 
> **JJ POV (reader is JJ)**

Shit. Otabek is going to kill you.

Yuri has been quiet the entire drive back to his apartment in the student housing area on campus. He’s avoided looking at you ever since you came back with his clothes after this morning’s shower together, and every once in a while you hear sniffing — though you can’t be sure if he’s crying or not because his face is turned away.

You promised Otabek you wouldn’t hurt him. That you would take care of him for his first time having sex. But if Yuri is actually crying? You are in such a pile of shit.

_“I swear to God JJ,” Otabek had never looked so stern before, “fuck this up with Yuri and you won’t be able to fuck anyone else for a very long time.”_

_“I get it, I get it,” you’d told him. Sheesh. He was taking this way too seriously._

_“I mean it. Yuri hasn’t had sex before. You can’t treat him like one of your JJ Girls.”_

That made you pause. You figured Yuri, for all his coldness, had probably had sex with Otabek. Or with Phichit at the very least. (No one could resist Phichit, not even you.) And Yuri was always so touchy with Phichit, you just thought… But Yuri, a _virgin?_

You couldn’t believe it when Otabek approached you about this whole thing, telling you Yuri wanted to have sex with you — a grand deflowering for his birthday. Sure you and Yuri flirt, but Yuri’s side is always more of that “I hate your guts” type of flirting that always leaves you a little unsure every time you talk to him. It’s always fun, but he’s never warm. Anytime you think you might be thawing him out, he shuts you back down — which just makes you want him even more. 

Another sniff. 

_Shit, shit, shit._ Is he in pain? You hoped the shower this morning would help his soreness. Last night you took so much longer to prep him then you normally do, slowly stretching him until you were three fingers deep — and by that time he was begging you for more.

“Left up here,” Yuri says quietly. 

You want to reach out, reassure him. Reassure yourself. Last night was… well, it was more than you ever thought you’d get with Yuri. The way he let himself open up to you, he was both shy and eager. Innocent but hungry. He was so responsive and sensitive. The way he moaned your name. _God._ You don’t think you’d ever heard anything more beautiful. And this morning when he took initiative in the shower? Yeah, it was just a hand job but he was so earnest. Plus knowing it was Yuri there in the shower with you, listening to you, trying to please you. Shit, man. You’d never imagined that would ever be possible.

“This is it,” he points to a complex up ahead.

You stop the car. Yuri opens the door and so do you. 

“What are you doing?” he finally looks at you, eyes red and full of confusion.

“Walking you to the door, of course.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

You don’t respond but get out anyway, holding back the eye roll you really want to give him. Seriously? You’re a gentleman if anything. Of course you’re going to walk him to the door. 

The two of you walk side by side. You want to hold his hand but he’s got both arms wrapped around his waist. He pauses by the entrance to the building and he’s back to not looking at you.

“Hey,” you finally can’t take it and touch his arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” he shrugs.

You don’t want to leave him like this, with things awkward and unspoken. You can see he’s not going to share what’s wrong. He’s closed off again. Shit. What happened to the Yuri from this morning, all softness and playfulness?

This feels just like when you lost your virginity with Isabella. Both of you were embarrassed and worried if you’d been good for the other. Maybe Yuri just needs some reassurance because he was absolutely wonderful in bed. 

He’s biting his lip, which just makes you want to kiss him, and holding himself tighter. You step closer and wait to see if he backs away. He doesn’t. Well, here goes nothing. 

You brush your thumb over his arm. “I had a really great time with you last night, Yuri.”

His face turns red. He’s still not looking at you, but he’s not flinching away either. After a moment you can’t help it, you bend down and kiss his cheek. He sighs and your heart leaps at that sound. Maybe you didn’t completely screw up. So you decide to go for it and move in for the kiss you’ve been dying to give him.

His lips are so supple and he leans into the kiss a little. _Yes._ You keep the kiss soft as you take another step closer, cupping his face. His hands rest on your torso, the touch light and tentative.

Finally you pull back, but keep your hand on his cheek. “When can I see you again?”

He steps away and frowns. “I-I don’t know.” His arms wrap around his body again. “I know this was just a one-time thing you did for my birthday. You don’t have to feel obligated to see me or anything.”

 _Obligated?_ Seeing Yuri again would be anything but an obligation. “I like you, Yuri. I would really like to see you for more than just one night. Will you come to my show this Saturday?”

He bristles and glares up at you, “I told you. I’m not one of your groupies. Just someone you fuck around with.”

“You think I was just fucking around with you?” You frown down at him. What on Earth would make him think that?

“Yeah, I know you were. Pathetic Yuri that had to be set up to have sex. Look, let’s just pretend last night never happened. Just forget about me.”

“You really think I could just forget you?” You could never forget Yuri, the blonde spitfire that turned so sweet in your arms. But then you worry. Maybe it’s you. Did you not take care of him? Did you not make it memorable for him at all? You say the words before you can take them back, in a tone that betrays your own fears. “Can you forget me?” 

Yuri shuffles his feet. “No,” he whispers. 

“Here, give me your phone,” you hold out your hand. He gives it over slowly and you quickly add your number and text yourself. “Please, Yuri. Let me see you again.” You never do this. You never beg. But Yuri has you completely thrown off your game.

“I, um, I’ll think about it.” Then he darts into his apartment before you even have a chance to respond.

You stand there like an idiot for a few minutes just staring at the door to Yuri’s apartment. You finally rouse yourself enough to turn and leave. 

As you head to class your phone chirps with a text. From Otabek. Shit. You ignore it and text Yuri instead.

_< < miss you already_

But he doesn’t text you back.

* * *

The whole week you don’t hear a peep from Yuri. Every day you send him a text. You’d send him more than just one a day, but you don’t want to totally go all stalker-like on him. So you try to keep it light.

_< < hey Yuri, hope your day is as gorgeous as you_

_< < hi beautiful. How’s your day treating you?_

_< < just thinking of you_

Nothing. Zip. Nada. 

You are getting plenty of texts from Otabek, though, and they're getting harder to ignore.

_> > so what happened? Yuri won’t tell us anything._

_> > answer me, JJ you fuckhead. WHAT HAPPENED??_

_> > Yuri’s acting all quiet and depressed and if you don’t answer me and tell me what happened I will come and find you in class and drag you out and beat your ass in the quad. And if I hear you’ve got your dick in some other pussy I will cut it off and burn it in front of you._

_< < HOLY FUCK BEKS!!! I don’t know what’s wrong!_

_> > Well, something happened. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to take Yuri to Citadel._

_< < We didn’t have sex at Citadel, alright? Yuri freaked out a little, so I took him back to my place and we just hung out and watched a movie._

_> > that’s ALL??_

_< < well, then we made out some, and…_

_> > AND???_

_< < and then we did have sex, okay? Yuri stayed the night and we fooled around a bit before class the next morning, I took him home and asked him out, but now he won’t text me back. _

_> > If you pushed him into having sex JJ, I will hack off your balls and take them to the science lab for experimentation._

_< < I DIDN’T! I asked him if things were okay all along. I PROMISE._

You wait to see if Otabek is going to believe you or come to murder you. But it seems you’re in the clear when he texts back. 

_> > Okay, let me talk to him again. You’d better be telling me the truth._

A few days later Otabek is waiting outside your business strategy class and your heart freezes. Before you say anything Otabek puts his hands up in a gesture of peace. “I’m not here to beat you. Phichit finally got Yuri to talk.”

That only makes you more nervous. “What did he say? Did he say what was wrong?”

Otabek sighs. “Seemed everything was fine. It’s just a little post-coital regret.”

Your stomach drops. “Regret? Why?”

Otabek gives you a flat look. “Yuri just wasn't built for one-night stands. It’s just not in his makeup. He needs someone who is serious about him.”

“But I am serious about him!” you protest.

“Please,” Otabek scoffs, “you're the Hook-up King. And hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. But it’s just not Yuri’s style. It’s my fault. I knew he liked you and offered to set you two up. I should have known better. JJ style and Yuri style just aren’t compatible.”

You slump down on a nearby bench outside the building. Sure, you've had a lot of fun hooking up with JJ Girls (and a few JJ Guys) after shows or when you’re feeling horny. After all, this is your last year at uni. You've been focused on school and your music. It was too much hassle to be tied down in a relationship.

But Yuri is different. You’re not even sure why, but he just is. You knew deep down that once you had him in your bed for a night you’d want him there for more. And _only_ him. The thought of going back to just casual sex makes you feel a little sick. He’s completely ruined you. 

“I really like him Beks. I really do.”

“Sure you do. But how about thinking about someone else for a change? Stop texting Yuri. It’s just making him miserable. Move on.”

Otabek leaves you there, still sitting on the bench, thinking about his request. He's right. You’re the king of one-night stands. This should be easy. You’ve moved on from countless hook-ups before.

But this wasn’t just a random hookup. This is Yuri Plisetsky. 

There’s no way you can move on. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally an update!  
>   
>  **JJ POV continued (reader is JJ)**

You pace outside the art building and check your phone again. It hasn’t even been two minutes since you checked it last. Man, you have it bad. Like really, really bad. 

Students come pouring out of the building en masse and you crane your head, trying to find the one person you’re there to see. It proves impossible, so you step onto a near-by bench to see over the crowd. Finally, you see Yuri’s blonde ponytail heading in the direction of the student center.

You leap off the bench and dart after him. “Yuri! Hey, Yuri!” you’re a bit out of breath by the time you catch up with him and lay a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 

He whips around, shocked when he sees you. “JJ? What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

You never were one to beat around the bush so you tell him, “Well, you haven’t answered my texts and Bek said you were depressed over what happened on your birthday so I was worried. Phichit told me you had classes here on Friday afternoons.”

“Fucking Beka and Phichit,” Yuri mutters under his breath. But then he spits out, “I’m avoiding you, dumbass. Ever heard of ghosting?”

“Yeah. I just… I just didn’t want your first time to be a bad experience for you. I get it if you don’t want to see me. But I just hope that you didn’t feel pressured or that I pushed you into something you didn’t want.”

Yuri scoffs and rolls his eyes, “I’m the one who asked you to fuck me so stop worrying. Sure, it was super great and all, but I just don’t want to date a player. I don’t know how else to get it through your thick skull —”

“It was 'super great'?” you repeat. You know there was more to his little rant, but that is the thing that gets your heart racing and puts a grin on your face. Yuri blushes and you step closer. Close enough to hear his breath hitch. So you take another step and dare to sweep a piece of hair out of his face to tuck it behind his ear. “Because I thought the sex was fucking fantastic.”

Yuri blinks at you lazily as you trace over his ear with your thumb. His head tilts up and you lean down. You’re almost to his lips when he shakes his head and pushes your chest. “Stop doing that! You can’t just flirt your way out of this. It may work on all your slutty JJ Girls, but not me!”

He ducks his head and turns, walking away as quickly as he can without actually running. 

“Yuri, please,” luckily your long strides keep up with him easily. You move in front of him and he practically runs into you. You hold him still, but not strong enough that he couldn’t move away. “You’ve gotta admit the chemistry between us is pretty off the charts.”

He flushes again but looks away. 

“Please. Just let me treat you to lunch. Then, if you still decide you don’t want to see me anymore we can leave it at that.”

Yuri doesn’t answer. He’s muttering to himself, but you can’t hear what he’s saying. Eventually, he says, “Fine.”

You grin back at him, elated. Yuri is not particularly happy, but hey, at least he agreed. Yuri stalks off again and you follow. The two of you walk in silence to the student center. 

As you enter the food court you ask, “So, what do you usually like to eat?”

You wonder what type of food he likes. There’s a pretty big assortment of choices. Pizza, a staple here on campus. Chinese, Mexican, American. But there’s all the healthy shit too. A green juice place and a weird gourmet salad place. You secretly hope he’s not going to pick that place.

Instead, Yuri heads towards a little kiosk that sells pre-packaged sandwiches, salads, and other various snacks. He grabs a ham and swiss, a bag of salt and vinegar chips (interesting, but unsurprising), and a bottle of green tea. You follow, not particularly impressed by the selection, but there’s a roast beef sandwich that doesn’t look too horrible. You place it and an energy drink on the counter with his stuff. 

“All of this is together,” you tell the cashier as you take out your wallet. As the guy rings it up, Yuri grabs a large packaged brownie from the counter display and adds it to the pile. 

You cock a brow and Yuri shoves you lightly. “Shut up.”

He’s smiling, though he’s trying his best to hide it. You smile and bump him back. “Will you at least share a bite with me?”

“Depends,” he says. “You have to convince me you’re good for more than just great sex.”

“Baby, I’m good for a lot of things.” 

Yuri rolls his eyes but laughs softly. This is good. This is really good. You’re back to the playful banter. Maybe you have a shot at proving to Yuri that even though you haven’t settled down yet, you’re really a nice guy, not a player at all. A player is someone who intentionally leads someone on without taking feelings into consideration, all about the game and conquest. That’s not you at all. You love having sex and are open when opportunities come (which, okay, does happen a lot), but you have always made sure that all parties involved understood there were no strings attached. You’ve never been dishonest about that.

A female voice squeals from behind, “JJ? Ahhh! JJ!”

Turning, you see Izzy and she launches herself at you. Yuri glares at you. Oh shit.

“Hey, Izzy,” you set her down after a minute and try to extricate yourself from her arms. “How was your semester in Paris?”

She launches into a travel log. After a few minutes of trying to get a word in to introduce her to Yuri — or better yet trying to exit the conversation so you can have your lunch date with him — Yuri huffs and grabs his food, heading off towards the tables in the courtyard. Izzy keeps yapping and you try not to seem rude as your eyes follow him to see where he went off to, but you soon lose sight of him.

“Sorry, Izzy, but I’ve got to go,” you finally say, giving her a hug mid-sentence and take off. The courtyard is crowded, the tables all packed with students. After a good fifteen minutes, you still can’t find Yuri. He probably left. Your one opening with Yuri and you screwed it up again. 

You run your hands through your hair and let out a loud, “Shit!”

“Oi! Dickhead!” Spinning around see Yuri at a table tucked away in a corner across from you. “Are we having lunch together or not?”

Blinking at him in shock that he didn’t leave but was waiting for you to finish talking with Izzy, you make your way over to the table and sit across from him. He shoves your sandwich and drink at you. You didn’t even realize you had forgotten them. He tears into his chips and starts eating.

“Thanks,” you say, a bit dumbly. 

There is silence between the two of you as you eat for several minutes. Then Yuri raises an eyebrow. “One of your skank JJ Girls?”

You shrug. “Sorta. Old girlfriend.” 

Yuri looks down into his chip bag, “Oh.” 

There’s something about his demeanor that shifts. His shoulders slump slightly and he sits a little lower in his seat. He slowly nibbles on his sandwich and falls back into silence.

You don't like seeing Yuri this way. You want to make him feel better, so you stupidly confess, “I actually lost my virginity to her. Well, we did to each other.”

That seems to surprise Yuri and he looks up at you, “Really? When did you…” he’s biting his lip trying to hide his curiosity. 

“Not ‘til I got to uni. Izzy was my first girlfriend. I was a pretty big nerd back in high school I guess you could say.” You rub the back of your head. You’ve never admitted that to anyone. Once you started university, you wanted to ditch that image and start fresh. 

He’s looking at you, skeptical. “I don’t know if believe you.”

“Yeah, well, I was raised in a super religious home and my parents wouldn’t let me do too much that would be considered something ‘Jesus wouldn’t do’ and all that shit.” 

You don’t know why you are telling Yuri all of this. You don’t like people to know what you had to deal with back then. Plus, most people get pretty judgey, even though you live a different lifestyle than how you were raised.

Yuri doesn’t say anything, but he’s looking at you in a way that you haven’t seen him look at you before. You can’t quite put your finger on it, but it makes your heart skip a couple of beats.

You continue, “It was actually pretty awkward with her. I was trying to pretend that I knew what I was doing, but it was pretty obvious when I came like five seconds after she touched my dick that I'd never had sex before.”

You go back to eating your sandwich. Yuri continues to eye you as he starts into the brownie, but it’s less hostile.

After a few more excruciating minutes you ask, “So what do you say? Did I pass?” You laugh, trying to cover your nervousness that he’ll decide he’s not interested. You know that would hurt more than you care to admit. 

It’s silent again for several beats. You have a distinct feeling that Yuri is trying to come up with a reason to say no.

You lean in and say, “I meant what I said, Yuri. I like you. And it seems like you feel the same, so what is it?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship, alright?” he shoots back. “What if I fuck it up? Sure, you didn’t lose your virginity until you started college, but you’ve been with tons of people since then haven’t you?”

It’s true. After Izzy, you decided that you needed to get as much sexual experience as you could get. You didn’t want your past to hold you back anymore and wanted to do something about it.

You shrug and say, “Well…”

Yuri turns red and rattles off, “So what if I can’t keep up? What if I don’t do it the way you like? What if I’m not good after awhile? What if you get bored with me?”

You get up from your seat and move to sit in the one right next to him, dropping an arm behind his chair, then lean in and shut Yuri up with a kiss.

“What if everything works out?” You give him another soft kiss. “I know you’re scared, but it doesn’t have to be complicated. We can just take it a step at a time. We've already had sex and a lunch date, right?”

He looks down, letting his hair fall in his face, and nods. 

“Do you have any more classes today?”

Yuri shakes his head. 

“Okay then. How about I walk you back to your place?”

As you walk out of the building, Yuri grabs your hand but doesn’t look at you. He’s beet red. You squeeze his hand and swing it lightly as you walk together. You try not to make too big a deal out of it, but your heart is cheering right now.

Once you make it to Yuri’s apartment building you get a sense of deja vu. “So, not to sound like a broken record but... will you come to my show tomorrow night?”

“You really want me to come?”

“Of course,” you say.

“What about all your JJ Girls? Won’t they be mad if they see you with someone?”

“I don’t care about that. I don’t want to see any of them. Plus, I want my boyfriend to come to my show. Is that so bad?”

Yuri doesn’t answer. You didn’t think it possible, but he’s blushing even harder. 

“What?” you ask. 

“I’m your boyfriend?” he bites his lip.

“Yeah, if we’re going to date, then yeah.”

“Okay,” Yuri whispers. Then he grabs your shoulders, pulls himself up and plants a kiss on your mouth. Before you can register what’s happening the kiss ends and he’s already disappeared into his building.

Your phone chimes as you walk away, still a bit dazed by the turn of events this afternoon.

_> > see u tomorrow BF. x_

You trip and barely catch yourself before you fall down. You don’t even care when a few people around chuckle at your clumsiness. Tomorrow night can’t come fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **JJ POV continued (reader is JJ)**

“JJ, come on. We’ve waited long enough.”

Your bandmates are beyond pissed since you’ve delayed the show a good forty-five minutes waiting for Yuri. There’s a pit in your stomach that he is going to stand you up. You look back down at your phone, pull up his text from yesterday:

_> > see u tomorrow BF. x_

He’ll be here. He’ll be here. 

You look through the crowd. 

He’s not here. 

You follow Leo to the stage and crowd starts screaming in anticipation. Seung-gil is already sitting at the drums, spinning a drumstick around, as Guang-Hong finishes tuning his guitar. Leo straps into his bass and nods at you. 

“You ready, JJ?”

No. 

But you can’t hold off the show anymore, so you grab the mike. “Hey, all you beautiful people! Are you ready to jack this place up?”

The crowd yells back, already excited. Seung-gil counts off and the music launches into your first song. It’s one of your most upbeat songs to get the show started off right. 

_This is not another story_  
_This is not another drill_  
_I refuse to be another number, now_  
_Never staying down_  
_This is something real_

You start moving around the stage to the rhythm of the music. The crowd’s energy continues building, but for the first time their energy does nothing for you. You’d wonder why, but you know. It’s Yuri. But it’s not like he has come to any of your shows before, so why is it bothering you so much?

 _I'm a name that you'll remember_  
_I am more than just a thrill_  
_I am gonna be the greatest ever, now_  
_Watch out I'm a force that you will fear_  
_There’s no stopping this, I was born for this!_

The words mean something different to you this time. You aren’t someone who is usually blown off. How could Yuri do this to you? You don’t get it. Trying to figure it out just makes you more confused. And angry. Guang-Hong looks at you, frowning. This song is supposed to be upbeat and energizing, but here you are screaming it out like it's death metal.

Once the song is done you guys launch right into the next and the show barrels forward. You try to get lost in the performance over the next few songs. You sing your heart out. You flirt with the crowd. They work themselves into a frenzy. But it’s not helping.

After your latest song ends you call out to the bar, “Hey! We’re getting thirsty up here. How about helping out?”

Someone hands you a drink. A beer. Well, it will have to do, though you could use another dozen to ease the ache in your chest. This isn’t working. You need to change things up.

“We’re going to play _Dangerous_ ,” you tell the guys.

“What?” your Leo swaps a look with Guang-Hong who shrugs with confusion. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Play it.” 

Leo sighs but starts the intro.

 _This is how it's gonna be_  
_This is what you'll think of me_  
_It's going down like I told ya_  
_I'm not going anywhere_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
_I'll have you begging for mercy, begging for mercy, ohh_  
_I'm dangerous_

You’re focused on the song and don’t even see the crowd anymore. You’re so angry at Yuri. Scared, too. What happened? Was he just lying to you to let you down easy? Your heart feels heavy and you just don’t get it.

You scan the crowd. You see Beka and Phichit back at the bar and your heart gives a leap for a minute. Is he here? You search the bar, but soon realize it’s just them. 

Still no Yuri. 

_I'm the baddest mother up in here_  
_And I'm about to make it clear_  
_It's going down like I told ya_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
_I'll have you begging for mercy, begging for mercy, ohh_  
_So dangerous_

The song finishes and someone from the crowd hands you up another drink. This time it’s a shot, thank God. You down it and hand the glass back to your patron. It’s Phichit. He smiles and winks, then nods his head back over his shoulder to the bar. You look over and your heart just about explodes. 

_Yuri._

He’s standing by Beka, shifting back and forth on his feet. _Damn,_ he looks so beautiful. His hair is curled and pulled to one side, and he’s wearing the tightest shredded white jeans possible. The rest of him is all sparkles and animal prints. You fluctuate between being super irritated at his lateness and completely relieved he finally made it. 

When did you let him get to you like this? He makes you so crazy. How could you be such an idiot to fall this hard? He’s just a guy. Just a normal, heart-wrenchingly beautiful— 

Your eyes connect. Yuri’s biting his lip and blushing furiously, hand in his hair, twisting it nervously. Beka punches his shoulder. He glowers back at Beka for a second, but then gives you a small smile and wave.

You instantly forgive him in your mind. He’s here. That’s all that matters. 

Now that Yuri is here, your mood completely shifts. Sitting down at the keyboard you play a few chords, slow and mellow. Leo throws up his hands. It’s another song not on the set list, but you don’t give a fuck. Although you’ve exasperated your band, they start playing along. 

_It's a long night and a big crowd_  
_Under these lights looking 'round for you_  
_Yeah, I'm steppin' outside under moonlight_  
_To get my head right, lookin' out for you, yeah_

 _Could it be your eyes_  
_Didn't know that I've been_  
_Waitin', waitin' for you_  
_When you're by my side, everything's alright_  
_Crazy, I'm crazy for you_

You sing out the lyrics, never breaking eye contact from Yuri. Beka shoves him forward and he slowly makes his way through the crowd.

 _Oh, here I go, down that road_  
_Again and again the fool rushin' in_  
_But I can't help when I feel some kind of way_  
_Do you feel the same?_

 _'Cause_  
_I fall, I fall for you_  
_You caught me at my weakest_  
_And I fall for you_

You get up from the keyboard, taking the microphone with you as you jump down from the stage. You are pulled like a magnet to Yuri as he continues to walk towards you.

 _You, you give me hope right_  
_Reason desire livin' this life_  
_Only now for you_  
_Oh, for you_

Yuri doesn’t take his eyes from yours, cheeks pink, as you stop in front of him and finish singing your song. The room is silent after the last note plays and the two of you just stare at each other for a moment. Then you surge forward as he flings his arms around your neck. The kiss is electric and you drop Yuri down into a dip. The room erupts, but it’s like all those cheesy romance movies, where you don’t even know where you are or what you’re doing. All you can think about is Yuri in your arms and kissing him. 

When the kiss ends, the crowd, your band, everything rushes back in. You pull Yuri up to standing, but keep your arm around his waist and hold him close, your foreheads touching. His eyes are closed but he’s smiling, all teeth and breathless laughter. 

Into the mike you announce, “Guess I’m officially off the market now.” 

He says, “Damn right,” so everyone can hear, then pulls you in for another hungry kiss as the crowd hoots and screams around you.

You know you need to finish your set, but you take an extra moment to whisper in his ear, “Thank you for coming, Yuri. It made my night.”

You go back on stage to finish the set. Yuri may roll his eyes as you start the next love rock ballad, but he dances along. You are hovering between wanting your show to be done so you can spend time with him and never wanting it to end since you can’t get enough of watching Yuri dance and have fun. 

After, you rush around the stage to get things packed. Seung-gil bats you away from helping him and looks at you like you’re an alien from another planet. You usually work the crowd and flirt with JJ Girls instead of packing up with the band. But now things are different.

“What’s with you?” Seung-gil grunts. Before you can answer he shoves you towards the bar. “Just go. Be with your boy.”

As soon as you’re off the stage you’re still swarmed by JJ Girls who complain to you how sad they are that you are now dating “that guy.” You push your way through them and finally make it to the bar. Yuri is between Beka and Phichit, watching you, not seeming to pay attention to them as they both talk. 

Once you join them you greet Beka and Phichit, but then say to Yuri, “Hey, baby.” 

You can’t believe your luck that you get to call Yuri that in public without him grunting back an insult. Or punching you.

Instead, he smiles shyly. “Hi.”

He seems to fluctuate between being bold and shy. You really like both versions, but right now there's something about shy Yuri that makes you go all soft inside. 

“I didn’t think you were coming,” you admit quietly. You put your arms around his waist and pull him closer. He comes readily.

“I’m sorry,” he says, fingers moving up to play with your t-shirt collar. “I, uh, kinda freaked out a little.”

“A little?” Phichit snickers. “He didn’t know what to wear — he didn’t want to disappoint you — and it evolved into an existential crisis from there.”

Yuri ducks his head, “Shut up, Phich.”

“Really?” your chest swells. Could it be he’s just as gone for you as you are for him? It doesn’t seem possible, but Yuri is red and he can’t seem to look you in the face.

“I just wanted to make a good impression,” he mumbles. “I don’t want your JJ Girls to think you’re dating some tool. I didn’t want to embarrass you or anything.”

“Baby, I think you look beautiful,” you tell him. Yuri smiles and finally looks up at you. 

“You do?” 

“Hell, yes. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you tonight. You’re absolutely stunning. You could never embarrass me.” He beams up at you and you realize he's more than just stunning. He’s breathless. He literally takes your breath away. 

Yuri is holding his breath too, and you feel him leaning forward. His eyes keep flitting to your lips and he leans in another inch. You can tell he wants to kiss you but for some reason is holding himself back. Tightening your grip on his waist you pull him closer. Is he worried about kissing in public? You guys _did_ just make out in the middle of your show. You hold his gaze with yours. You want him to know it’s alright to kiss you. He doesn’t have to be so hesitant.

Yuri gazes back at you. You smile and say softly, “That show was only for you, baby love.”

That was the right thing to say because Yuri sighs and closes the gap, connecting to your lips, wrapping his arms tight around your neck. The kiss is soft and warm, Yuri’s lips open as they move slowly over yours. Neither of you makes the kiss any deeper, but the kiss lengthens until someone clears a throat and you both break apart. Beka is shaking his head into his drink, but Phichit laughs.

Yuri steps out of your embrace and grabs his drink. “Alright assholes. I’m going to go make out with my boyfriend in peace.” He then takes your hand with his free one and leads you to an open booth. 

Once you’re settled, you put your arm around him and he scoots up close, leaning in for a kiss. Before he does, you say, “So, I know you said you want to make out, but what do you think about going to a party?” 

“Oh,” he pulls back and picks up his drink, but doesn't drink it. “I’m not really much of a party person. I was sorta hoping we could hang out, just us.”

Yuri makes a little pouty face and you groan internally. _Fuck._ You are so fucked over this guy. Does he even realize the power he has over you? You almost tell him nevermind, except you did tell your band you’d be there. You don’t want to make Yuri uncomfortable though. You're not sure what to do, so you take Yuri's hand in your lap and watch the interplay of your fingers as you try to think of a way to ask him to come without making him upset. 

His kiss on your cheek surprises you. “You really want to go, don’t you?” he asks.

“Yeah. But it’s okay, we don’t have to. Mostly people just drink and hang out. Leo just wanted to throw a party to celebrate our last show.”

Yuri looks shocked. “It’s your last show?”

“Not forever,” you say and he lets out a loud sigh and looks relieved. “Just for a few months, until school calms down.”

“Oh, good. But still, it’s important to you isn’t it?”

You shrug. It is, but not more important than this new thing you have with Yuri.

He pokes you in the side and rolls his eyes. “Come on, dickhead.” He pulls you out of the booth, then shouts over to Beka and Phichit. “Hey losers, don’t just stand there. We’re going to a party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep adding chapters, but I swear there's just one more!!! (It's a Yuri POV chapter, too!)
> 
> First song: [Glory, by The Score](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3ucSSVJTL4)  
> Second song, [Dangerous, by Royal Deluxe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2ZRoWQ0grU)  
> Last song, [At My Weakest, by James Arthur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-rG98j2DWE&start_radio=1&list=RD0-rG98j2DWE)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end the story with Yuri, so...  
>   
>  **Yuri POV (reader is Yuri)**

You’re not much of a party person, but you soon discover it doesn’t really matter. JJ was right. All people are doing are sitting around, or playing foosball and beer pong. Leo’s house is nice and JJ seems to know his way around, moving from room to room chatting with people. He keeps you tucked in close, kissing your hand, your cheek, your forehead every so often. Girls are shooting venomous looks your way and you can’t help but feel a little smug. 

That’s right, JJ’s with _you._

You weren’t sure what to expect tonight once you made it to the bar JJ was playing at. But his band was actually really good. _JJ_ was really good. And seeing him perform in person? So, so _hot._ You can’t believe he kissed you like that in front of everyone and told everyone you were dating. 

You and JJ — _dating._ Just thinking of that blows your mind. You don’t know whether to kick yourself for being an idiot or pinch yourself for being so lucky. You decide to stick with the later.

JJ eventually settles down to chat with his drummer Seung-gil, though JJ is doing all the talking. He’s ranting about how producers don’t understand that they need to let musicians experiment and explore when they are recording. Seung-gil looks pretty miserable but JJ is oblivious. He just keeps going on and on about it. Finally, you can’t take it.

“Babe,” you try out the pet name. It doesn’t feel as weird as you thought it would. “Can’t you see that Seung-gil’s ears are bleeding?”

JJ looks at you and blinks for a moment. Then he looks over to his drummer who suddenly seems extremely interested in his drink. You can see the moment when it clicks for him and he turns red. “Oh. Sorry, Seung. Guess I’m boring you, huh?” 

Seung-gil shrugs, “S’okay.” 

They both sit in silence. Fuck. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything. Thank God the rest of JJ’s band comes over just then and sits down.

“What’s up, guys?” The bass guy, Leo, plops next to Seung-gil and drapes his arm over him jovially. “JJ talking your ear off about his woes with producers again, buddy?”

JJ sinks back on the sofa, crossing his arms and mumbles, “Didn't realize I was so boring to everyone.”

Leo laughs, and the others soon join in. “That’s all you talk about lately!”

Normally you would join in the teasing, but when JJ turns redder and avoids looking at anyone, you know you’ve hit a sensitive spot. You didn't mean to embarrass him in front of his friends. And since you're trying to be a good boyfriend and not a total brat, you try to backtrack. 

“Hey,” you smile and kiss his cheek. “You can’t help it that you totally geek out over music stuff. It’s cute.”

JJ groans. Seung-gil spits out his drink and Leo guffaws. “Hear that JJ? You’re so cute!”

 _Shit._ This is getting worse, not better. JJ is sulking (which actually makes him _cuter_ ) and you’re not sure what to do. You are surprised to see this more vulnerable side of JJ. He always seems so confident. Sure, it can be annoying, but you’re discovering that along with loud and boisterous JJ, there’s also fun, dynamic, and attentive JJ. 

The guys are still giving him shit and you rack your brain for what you can do to get them to stop and move on. Looking over to his friends — his _partnerless_ friends — you suddenly get a wicked idea. One that you hope will help make JJ king again. 

Pushing up from the couch you announce, “I’m going to go get us some drinks.” You turn to JJ and cup his face, giving him what you hope is a seductive look. “But before I go…” 

Then you bend down and kiss him. _Really_ kiss him. He seems surprised for a moment. But as you swipe around his lips with your tongue he only hesitates a split-second before opening his mouth to you, pulling you closer and kissing you back with gusto. The kiss is extra sloppy and his friends go quiet as you both suck and slurp. You know their attention is all on you as you give JJ the dirtiest kiss you can conjure.

A wolf-whistle eventually breaks you apart, the kiss ending with a loud smack. JJ’s lips are swollen and wet. You know yours are too. “There are perks to being cute, you know.” 

JJ gapes at you as you lick your lips. Then you saunter away to the kitchen without a look back, trying to hide your smile when his bandmates break into loud cheers behind you. 

As you approach the kitchen you see Beka there, flirting half-heartedly with a girl, his attention on you instead. You flush. You know he saw that display with JJ. Beka only lifts an eyebrow as you lean on the counter next to him. The girl finally figures out her attempts are proving fruitless and she lets out a loud sigh as she leaves the room. Poor thing. Beka doesn’t even notice. 

He pours you a vodka soda and hands it off, but not before bumping his hip to yours. “What was that?”

“Nothing.” You take a sip of your drink, bumping him back. 

You know he’s just worried. You really did have quite the meltdown with both him and Phichit before JJ’s show. Until Beka had enough, that is. 

_> > Are you serious about JJ or not? _

_< < Ugh! I look horrible and I’m just a nobody sophomore and everyone’s going to wonder why he’s even dating me at all!!!_

_> > Yes or no?_

_< < Fine! Yes! I am serious about him.  
<< Happy???_

_> > Then stop being a fucking baby and get your ass down here. _

You never could hide your feelings from Beka, and he never would let you get away with anything less anyway. You finish your drink. Beka moves to make you another but you stop him and kiss his cheek.

“Thanks,” you tell him. 

If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be dating JJ at all. You wouldn’t have had the courage to go to Citadel and have sex. You’d still just be a virgin, pining away for JJ. 

Beka looks slightly embarrassed and rubs his cheek. Sometimes you wish you could tell him what his friendship means to you, but he would probably just punch you or something. 

Instead, you say, “So where’s my drink?”

The barest hint of a smile crosses his features as he begins again to pour vodka in a red cup while handing you another empty cup. “JJ likes whiskey and ginger beer.” 

You know that’s his way of telling you he approves of your relationship with JJ. You feel relieved. Although you never asked for it, his approval means a lot. 

As you mix JJ’s drink, a pair of hands grab you from behind and you yelp. You whip around, ready to chew the person out, but then see it’s just Phichit.

“I’m going to kill you for that!” But you only throw your arms around his neck and squeeze him close.

“So?” Phichit starts. “Now that you and JJ are officially together, tell me everything!”

You roll your eyes. “You’ve already heard everything. There’s not much more to say.”

“No, you gave me the bare bones rundown. I want to know the juicy details.”

The juicy details? You think about the things you haven’t told Beka or Phichit. How even though you had been avoiding JJ, you were actually really happy when he showed up after your class yesterday and was annoyingly persistent in asking you out. You didn’t think he could ever be serious about you, but he didn’t give up. 

And how, when he told you about his struggles in high school, you could tell he was embarrassed. Although he didn’t say it, you knew that was something he didn't share with most people. 

Then you think about him kissing you and telling you that everything would work out even though you were freaking out on him. It made you feel safe. Like how you feel with Beka and Phichit, but different at the same time. 

As much as you tried not to fall for him, you couldn’t help it. You finally gave in. When he walked you back to your apartment you already knew you were going to kiss him, and that was even before he called you his boyfriend. 

Yeah, you don’t really want to share any of those details. They're… _special._

“OMG, you’re blushing!” Phichit says, and pokes your cheek. “And you can’t stop grinning.”

You try to brush his hand away, but he just keeps poking. “I’ve never seen you like this over a guy. It must be really good.”

Yes, it _is_ really good.

“And just think, it was all because of going to Citadel! Hurray!” Phichit claps his hands. 

Of course, he’s right, but you stick out your tongue as you push past him and Beka and return to JJ and his friends. JJ reaches for you, tugging you down to sit on his lap, and you happily settle in. You hand him his drink, but he only takes a sip before setting it aside so he can pull you in for a kiss. 

You guys start making out, completely ignoring his friends. Music is playing in the background and you hear loud laughter, but you just keep kissing. You are discovering some wonderful things as you kiss JJ. He seems to really like when you suck on his bottom lip, and he gets more handsy when you moan softly. So right now you are doing a lot of both, and his hands are all over you, roaming under your hoodie, trailing up and down your spine, skimming your chest. 

_God_ his lips are so full and you just keep sucking. You run your hands up and down his arms — his massive arms — and you can feel his semi under your thigh. You move to straddle his lap, rolling your hips against him, making him moan. You start to do that again when you hear, “Get a room!” 

Oh shit, you completely forgot that you were in a house full of people and quickly scramble off JJ. You know your face is just as bright red as JJ’s. The guys are snickering, so you give them your best glare, but Leo, that bastard, only waggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Sorry about that,” JJ says, running his hand through his hair, taking a couple of deep breaths. “Got a little carried away. Want to go play foosball or something?”

“No,” you say. 

Just because you don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone doesn’t mean you want to stop what you guys are doing. Since JJ is your boyfriend now, that means you can have as much sex with him as you want. And knowing that gives you a little thrill. 

Before you have the chance to chicken out you lean into JJ and whisper, “Actually, I’d love to get a room.”

He looks back at you, eyes wide with shock.

Licking his ear you say, “I want to have sex with you. Lots and lots of sex.”

Barely a second passes before JJ practically jumps off the sofa. You laugh as he tugs you out of the room, through the kitchen, and up the stairs. Before you know it you’re in a small bedroom, staring at posters of Harry Styles on the walls, and there seems to be a lot of pink. You realize you’re in some teen girl’s room and it almost ruins the mood. When you turn around JJ is staring at you, back to the door, hands behind him. You hear the click of the lock. 

JJ's eyes are so dark it makes your heartbeat speed up. You stare back and you’re already breathing fast even though you haven’t done anything yet. But you forget about the room. You are here, alone with _your boyfriend_ , and that’s all you want.

Suddenly you are both in each other’s arms, mouths crashing, hands grasping, trying to tear each other’s clothes off. It shouldn’t be this hard, undressing, but it is. JJ only manages to unzip your hoodie and push it off you, when your legs hit the mattress behind you and you scoot back on it as he crawls over you, flinging off his own jacket.

His arms tighten around you and he rolls over so you’re on top of him. You kneel over him, but he pulls you down to relax on top of his body. He lets you take control of the kiss while his hands smooth over your back, then under your shirt. He pulls it up, trying to get it off, but you don’t want to let go of his lips quite yet, so you stay like that for a bit, your shirt bunched up under your arms, kissing and kissing JJ until he bites your lip hard enough to get you to pull back. 

“Hey!” you protest.

He laughs and finally is able to get your shirt over your head. You sit up and shake your hair out, resting your hands on his chest. He runs his hands up and down your sides and says, “God, I can’t believe this.”

“Believe what?”

“That I’m here with you half-naked above me.”

That’s what you’ve been thinking. Though JJ isn’t half-naked. Yet. You tug at his shirt and he sits up so you can take it off. Then you just sit there for a minute in his lap, staring into his eyes. You trace a finger over his cheekbone as you marvel at how bright his blue eyes truly are.

“Hi,” he says after a minute. 

“Hi.”

“Everything okay? Not nervous are you?” He starts kissing under your jaw and you suck in a breath. 

“No.” It’s pretty much true. You aren’t exactly nervous having sex, per se.

“But?”

“It's just… you'll tell me? If I do something wrong or something you don’t like?”

“Impossible.”

“Not really helping.” JJ pulls back, but you can’t look at him as you continue, “I mean you’ve had all this experience and I’ve only had sex once—”

“More than once,” he quips.

“Fine, yes, _technically._ But I—”

“Hey,” he cuts you off, a finger under your chin, prompting you to lift your head to look at him. “Having good sex isn’t just about experience, Yuri.” His gaze is practically boring into your soul. “I’ve never felt like this before. With _anyone._ The way you make my heart do fucking backflips when you so much as smile at me…”

He takes your hand and puts it over his heart. “Can you feel it?” 

At first, you don’t know what he’s talking about, but he presses your hand firmer against his chest and you do feel it. His heart is beating almost as fast as yours. 

“Besides, the only way to get experience with sex is to have sex, right? Lots and lots of sex.” 

He winks and he’s got that fun twinkle in his eye when he pulls you in for a kiss, immediately slotting your mouths together for a kiss so deep you feel in your toes. You wrap your arms tight around him and moan into the kiss. Soon, he’s pushing you back on the bed. 

“Here, let me help you.” JJ’s frantically yanking off your jeans. Then he pauses when he sees the red briefs. “Are those…?”

You almost forgot. In the many outfits you tried on tonight, what you really wanted JJ to see what was underneath. You’re wearing his brand of underwear, except you added a bit of your own embellishment. You roll over and JJ audibly gasps. His fingers lightly trace over your ass, on the word “PRINCESS” you put there in rhinestones. 

Biting your lip, you look back at him over your shoulder, “What do you think?”

He breathes, “Oh my God.” 

Suddenly, he’s tugging your hips up until you are on your knees and you can’t quite place the feeling at first until you realize JJ is licking over the letters. _Oh fuck._ You feel your underwear getting wet as he keeps running his tongue over and over them, then they are suddenly down by your knees and that tongue is on your skin. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” You say it out loud this time.

A tingle travels up your entire crack as JJ licks over your asshole. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Is JJ eating you out?

You keep moaning, “JJ… oh, _fuck_ , JJ.” 

It always looked hot when you’ve see rimming in porn, and Beka and Phichit always said it felt amazing. But yeah, your legs are shaking and you feel JJ’s tongue everywhere back there. Under your balls, up and down, over and around your hole, and then… _inside._

 _“Fuck!”_ You’re practically crying now. 

“Not so loud, baby.” A hand covers your mouth, then a couple of fingers slip inside and you immediately start sucking as they rub over your tongue. You feel your hole stretching, but it feels so good as JJ’s tongue is moving in and out and circling and you had no idea it felt like _this._

You don’t know if you can last much longer when both his hand and tongue leave your body for a moment and you hear JJ shedding his pants, a condom and lube packet landing on the bed beside you. Wet fingers and more stretching returns, as he nibbles your ass cheeks. You whimper out loud. You don't even care.

Then he’s pressing in and you’re widening your stance, pressing back. Although every time with him so far has been tight, and there’s a slight burn, there’s something delicious too about that sensation. You bury your head in the pillow and moan and moan as he presses all the way in. His body covers yours and he pushes you back down to lay flat against the mattress. 

When he begins moving in that slow but steady rhythm you love, you bite into the pillow. You can’t believe you almost told him to just go fuck himself yesterday when all you really wanted to tell him was to fuck _you._ Just like this. God, oh _God,_ you love sex with JJ.

You reach out and push against the headboard, moving back into him. He’s biting your shoulder, your neck, muffling his own moans, and then he wraps his arms under you, around your shoulders and you arch back. _Fuck._ That angle. You need to memorize that angle. 

“There, JJ. Fuck me _there_.”

He’s pumping his hips now, chanting “Yuri, _Yuri_ …” and all you can answer back is “Yes, yes, _yes_ …” as he slams down a few more times then groans out, _“Shit,”_ and you feel his body shudder behind you as he comes.

You barely register him slipping out of you as he rolls over, pulling you to lay back against him. One hand strokes you, while he slips his fingers back inside you with the other, thrusting hard. It’s starting to become too much and you arch off him, strung tight like a bow, JJ murmuring in your ear, “That’s it, baby, come on, come on,” until you finally finish and relax back onto him.

A moment later he shifts you off him and starts licking his hand to clean off your come. With his T-shirt that he grabs off the floor, he wipes the rest off your stomach. After he’s removed the condom, tied it off and set it on the nightstand, he props himself up on his elbow next to you. He doesn’t say anything else for several minutes, just looks down at you softly while his hand slowly traces over your chest and abs. The way he’s looking at you makes your heart squeeze tight in your chest.

Finally, he says quietly, “Why me?”

“Why you, what?”

“Why did you choose me?” he brushes your cheek. “To be your first?”

You swallow. He bends close and nuzzles your nose. That makes your heart race almost as much as the sex. He pulls back and smiles softly. You know he’s waiting for an answer.

It’s hard to put into words how you feel about him. You try to play it off. “You always irritated the shit out of me, you know.” 

JJ rolls his eyes and pats you lightly on the cheek with his hand, “Exactly my point.” But then he persists, “Seriously, Yuri. You could’ve had anyone. But you _chose_ me.”

Biting your lip you close your eyes. You can’t tell him while he’s looking at you like that. Like he would hang the moon for you. Like what you say really matters to him. So you turn on your side. He spoons up behind you. Pulling his arms tight around you, you take a deep breath. 

“I don’t know… it just… it had to be you. _Only_ you. Everyone else… they just didn’t feel right when they’d try to come onto me, or ask me out or whatever. But with you… I mean, you just make me feel…” 

_Argh._ You can’t explain it, but JJ’s just always been _the one._ You can’t imagine there ever being anyone else that could make you feel like this.

JJ rolls you back over to face him and hugs you close. “I get it. You don’t have to explain.” Then he brushes his lips against your hair. “But just to warn you, I’m probably going to fall madly in love with you.”

You don’t answer back. You simply pull him closer. He chuckles and you're sure he can feel you smiling against his shoulder like the idiot you are. You're smiling so hard, and there's no way you can stop, because you know you’re already falling in love with him. You have been for a while now.

There’s no rush to tell him, though. Sure, it’s been a crazy adventure getting together with JJ — from the surrealness of kissing him in a sex club to the realness of holding him here in some teenage girl’s bed — but you are _finally_ here, in his arms. 

And here is where you plan to stay.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all! I've finally finished this "short" story! lol.
> 
> Now, I've started back into Lovesick. I'm DETERMINED to finish it!!! Hang in there! (But hey, if George Martin can take YEARS to finish his books, then what's a few months, right?)
> 
> And as for this story... I do have plans to continue Beka's story — and even a bit of Phichit and JJ. So if you want to know when those stories post as part of this series (yes, I'll make it a series!) be sure to subscribe to my username. :) 
> 
> (But I must finish Lovesick first!!)


End file.
